


Don't Know You

by MissedOpportunities



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissedOpportunities/pseuds/MissedOpportunities
Summary: Another night in which Jieqiong occupies Nayoung's thoughts





	Don't Know You

Inspired by ‘Don’t Know You’ by Heize

**Nayoung’s POV**

After another tiring day of fansigns, I put my favourite playlist on shuffle, as I lie motionless in bed, an earphone plugged in, letting my thoughts wander -

Don’t Know You - Heize ♫

_Everyday passes by like a haze, an endless freefall into the depths of my engulfing emotions. Maybe I should have acted on my feelings earlier, would things have changed for the better? I often reminisce about the past, our past - I miss the fact that your hand fitted perfectly with mine, that your smile made my heart skip a beat, that I was once the reason for your melodious laughters. But these memories are now nothing but nightmares that haunt me day and night, reminding me of my ignorance and mistakes._

_I’ve often admired your free-spiritedness and how you acted more on your heart than mind; I was envious that you once so easily gave me your heart and whined over your jealousy, maybe if I was just a bit more courageous I could have taken the first step. They call me ‘Stone Nayoung’ for a reason but that really was just an excuse. I was a coward that neglected your feelings and mine; maybe we could’ve filled in each other’s shortcomings and differences like how our bodies fitted perfectly during the rare once (twice?) I back-hugged you. I take pride in being the best at blanking out; if only they knew it was all thanks to the imaginations of me and you. Heck, I'm willing to give up my only speciality if I could turn these “maybes” and “what ifs” into reality._

_Being around you now feels so comforting yet suffocating - I miss your soft giggles when we make eye contact, miss your warmth while holding you closely and your sweet scent lingering, miss how perfectly “Jieqiong” rolled off my tongue. I don't know how and when we became so distant; our differences so evident like the opposite worlds we live in. A touch on my face, a brush of our hands, an exchange of reassuring smiles - it's moments like these that break the invisible wall between us, set my stone cold heart on fire, making me fall a little harder, clinging on the hope that perhaps there's still a place for me in your heart._

_And that one time I stepped down from being PRISTIN’s ‘follow’ - Leader Nayoung, and let Zhou Jieqiong’s Nayoung unnie take over. The rash decision of letting my hand stay a minute too long around your waist as I feel you tensing against my touch; the optimistic side of me can only hope it was out of nervousness and not disgust. Because honestly I can't read your feelings anymore, or frankly, I just don't know you at all._

The song comes to an end as I hear soft knocks against the bedroom door. I keep my eyes shut as I hear your familiar voice.

**3rd POV**

"Jung.Eun.Woo. can you please tell Bae.Sung.Yeon to stop shouting 'hey', I'm trying to get some sleep here," Jieqiong harshly mutters trying to keep her voice down, so not to wake the Yaebin and Yewon lying fast asleep on the adjacent beds. 

Eunwoo lazily replies in mumbles of 'mmm' and 'okay' as she scrolls down her Twitter timeline liking and retweeting every picture (of herself) from her dedicated fansites and leaving 'kekeke' comments on the amusing fanaccounts of other members. 

Nayoung breaks into a motherly smile overhearing the cute conversation between the two. 

**Nayoung POV**

The music comes to a sudden stop and I can feel your light sigh against my face as you gently yank out my right earphone. 

"Unnie fell asleep listening to music again," I hear your tender whispers. "Good night and sleep well, you've worked hard today." And it's simple and comforting words like these that gets me through everyday believing that you still know me. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics of this song seems really fitting to how NaPink has been recently so aka very dead
> 
> Criticisms and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
